


Cold Water

by cloudfairs



Series: We're Seismic; [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Self Confidence Issues, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfairs/pseuds/cloudfairs
Summary: He knew what drowning felt like, especially drowning in air.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this Song Fic! I really got into Voltron! I love it, and before anything - Lance is Mexican in this so yes - expect some Spanish (I'm Mexican too, so yeah that's largely why). I've been feeling in the mood for light Angst, Klangst it is today! I wrote this for myself, mainly because of something that happened and I need to let it out. Lance is playing a role almost similar to one I am in myself. This kind of sucks hehe...I was in a rush and I can write better jfc.
> 
> One-shots are open!

He knew what drowning felt like, especially drowning in air. It's horrible - his skin is on fire and his lungs are ablaze, just a brush of his fingertips against the skin has him gasping in pain. He really wanted it to end.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, when they had found the Lions, he had no intentions of staying, even argued against it but he knew that ultimately, "No" wasn't an answer Allura would be willing to take. At first, it was...It was alright, he still had Hunk and Pidge, they'd still hang around and cause trouble around the castle, laughing at everything that they'd mess up and leave to Coran or Shiro to fix - slowly, slowly, even the sparkle in their eyes faded and Lance was no longer part of the big picture, but a minimal space to them. Keith was fun to pester, but he just couldn't keep it up forever. The mullet-head wouldn't budge.

Even Shiro was no longer someone he could fully thrust himself into like putty for the sake of feeling home. 

And that's when he started. It stung at first, of course, skin was no match for razor-quick bites that tasted his skin. Red and silver mixed with bronze, and he felt some what alive, it felt like he could breathe again, he wasn't suffocating in the thick atmosphere that he was to be trapped in for who knows how long. The shocking bliss seeped into his bones and he could breathe. Cleaning up - he realized what he had done - crystal tears gathered up in his eyes and he collapsed again, wheezing and sobbing on the floor of his bathroom, trying to calm down the raging thoughts in his head of  _home_ and  _happiness_ , but that wouldn't happen so fast as it seemed.

The next time he let silver paint bronze red, he had been in an argument with Allura and Shiro about something, but that had long past slipped his mind - and now he was there, in the cold water of the shower beating down on him and breathing for what felt like the first time again in ages.

There was no third time. He had no clue as to why this had happened.

It was just a mission briefing on another planet. Allura and the other paladins where silently walking when he found something funny - the sky was cloudy and it was raining.  _It was raining_. Why did that break him? 

"Lance?" Keith, ironically, was the first to notice how he collapsed onto the muddy ground, breathing hard, hands shaking as they tried to pull the chest plate off of his body while he gasped  _I can't breathe_ to himself. Everyone had stopped altogether as Keith ran to aid Lance, watching with wide eyes at the sudden fall. Shiro had stepped forward, kneeling before the two of them and trying to speak to Lance.

"Lance, please calm down."

"No puedo - no puedo respirar-" Lance dug his nails into his wrists, unprotected when he decided all he needed where his helmet and chest plate, wounds that lay unhealed opening and bleeding out. Keith and Shiro moved his arms away from his wrists, the smell of blood pouring out into their noses. 

"Wh-Why are you bleeding? Lance?" Keith had somehow managed to pull off his own chest plate and helmet, soaking in the rain with Lance, one arm holding his wrist and the other on the mud that piled up around them. A guttural sound left Lance's throat and his body was shaking roughly from cold and pain.  _Ayudame_ and  _me duele_ were a chant now, Lance wouldn't reply to anything and Keith, he just stared at his wrists while the others moved too slow to them. 

A hand gently tugged the back of Lance's head forward, pulling him to Keith with almost no force, resting against the smaller teen. 

_"If you're going to drown, don't do it alone."_

Lance knew what it was like to drown, especially in air - but maybe at that moment, Keith knew, too.


End file.
